


Display of Strength

by SecondAidKit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial, Hinted Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Hinted Maggie Sawyer/Alex Danvers, Lovesick, M/M, Massage, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAidKit/pseuds/SecondAidKit
Summary: Hank wanted Mon-El to display his control over his strength and what better way to do it by massaging his favourite technician.





	

“What? You can’t be serious!” Winn gaped, mouth wide open in shock. Despite what his mind was telling him, deep inside he had wished it to come true. Hank stared at Winn as if gaping a hole through the other. “Why me? Why not… Kara?”

“Because, Mr Schott, Ms Danvers is a Kryptonian in case you had forgotten. We need a human to test out his strength. Seeing how you and Mon had been closely working together as of late, I say he would be more comfortable with you being the _client_.” Hank explained, emphasising the word _client_ , not knowing any other words to explain Winn’s situation.

Winn slumped back into his comfortable chair, face distorted into a look of regret. He was certainly close with Mon-El, but that was strictly a professional relationship – with him testing the limits of Mon’s strength or teaching the ways of the human’s.

_You want to fill him up, don’t you?_

“Shut up!” Winn seethed silently to himself, attempting to silent the devilish voice in his head. He had been hearing _things_ as of late ever since Mon crash landed on Earth and he thought it was too much of coincidence between the timings. It taunted Winn on multiple occasions, mostly nasty comments of how Winn wanted to be close to Mon.

_Close? You want to come in contact with him – skin to skin._

Winn groaned as he downed a glass full of bitter coffee. The bitterness would always stop the voices in his head, albeit only a short period, and it gets shorter each time he suppressed it. Winn loathed the voice, causing him to receive multiple strange looks from his co-workers each time he tried to suppress the voice.

Taking a deep breath, he spun his chair around, facing the director of DEO who was still standing there, waiting for Winn’s answer. “Only once,” Hank replied Winn with a silent nod.

“So when will it be?”

“The experiment will begin tomorrow. I recommend you to wear _skimpier_ clothes for better removal.” Hank briefed the technician before leaving for other important business. Winn sighed as he turned back to his screen, trying to image his tomorrow session with Mon.

_His hands would be all over you, feeling you up as the lubed your entire body with aromatic oil and you can feel yourself getting hard._

The voice taunted Winn and truthfully enough – he was indeed getting aroused by the minute hearing the voice’s dirty words.

-

Winn dragged himself to work, wearing loose slacks and an overly sized shirt as instructed by Hank. He navigated his way through the building, ignoring the looks of his co-workers as he passed them. Having reached his destination, Winn bit his lower lips and hesitated momentarily before turning the knob, entering the room. It certainly didn’t help when the room laid a massage table in the middle, with an overly bouncy alien standing in next to it.

Winn thought to himself that this was either a fantastic idea or the worst one that was ever thought of. Hank needed to know if Mon could control his strength after weeks of training and testing, so he thought that it would be an excellent idea to test out his strength on a human being.

The experiment being a massage. What better way to test his control by massaging someone else? Hank researched that masseurs were required to apply the right amount of pressure to provide the highest form of therapy. Apply too much, and it’ll cause pain for the customers. With Mon being the masseur, he would either be a fantastic one or create bruises on the poor technician’s skin.

_But you fancied him bruising you. You imagined it almost every day!_

Winn shook the thought out of his mind, telling the voice to shut up inside his head and walked towards the alien who noticed the other’s presence. Mon gave Winn a beaming smile and the latter could feel warmth creeping up his cheeks. Winn cleared this throat and began stripping off his overly sized clothes.

“I hope you had plenty of practices, Mon. I’m nearly as fragile as the one you twisted his arm off at the bar.” Winn warned the alien but it did not stop the latter from ceasing with his wide grin. Winn frowned and smacked Mon on his arm before pulling his hand away, caressing it from the pain he received from hitting an almost indestructible entity. “I’m serious, Mon!”

“I know. I’ve studied intensively. Not that I would say I enjoyed it, but Kara and Hank made me do it. Alex even prevented me from escaping and deemed I needed to complete my practices on the dummy. I’m sure I’ll do well.” Mon assured. Winn sighed as he rubbed his temple.

“How many dummies did you destroy?”

“Just one,” Mon replied, giving the other an innocent look.

“Mon!”

“Alright! It’s just two hundred and eighty-four dummies.” Winn sighed heavily at the numbers revealed.

“Did you at least manage not to destroy one?” Winn asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

“I think I did. I practised two hundred and eighty-five times. I believe one survived.” Winn looked at the alien with a suspicious look.”

“ _Believed?”_ Mon nodded in agreement.

“The last one was me myself!” Mon chirped, but Winn didn’t share the same emotion as the alien. He was certainly he would be leaving this room with bruises and hopefully enough, survive the entire ordeal. He had a long life ahead of him, and he certainly was not willing to end it today. Winn makes a mental note to ask for an increment of his salary judging his current state of danger.

_You’re pretty much naked in front of him. Exhibitionist, aren’t you?_

Winn snapped out from his depressed situation and glanced at himself. The voice was indeed right. He was in his birthday suit, standing in front of Mon for probably a good ten minutes. His face turned beet red and quickly climbed on the masseur’s table, butt facing up.

Winn wriggled to make himself comfortable and shivered slightly when he felt cold, thick liquid being dripped on his back. He frowned that Mon had seemed to miss a step.

“Mon? Did you forget something?” He asked, turning his head slightly only to be met with a shake of his head.

“Oh! Do you mean the little waist towel? I thought so, but Kara said I didn’t need it. Human cultures are so bizarre.” Mon explained before beginning his handiwork.

Winn shut his eyes as he anticipated the overly pressured force, only to be met with gentle touches that Winn could only find himself relaxing. He never knew Mon could be this soft, after all the sessions they both shared were testing the ceiling of Mon’s strength – mostly destroying bricks, doing bench presses and making holes in walls, much to Hank’s displeasure.

Winn had never been to any masseur sessions and couldn’t compare Mon’s skill with another’s, but as for being amateurs, both customer and masseur, Winn thought the massage was going far too well.

Winn could feel Mon’s hands slowly trailing downwards, almost touching the sound butt checks when the alien removed his hands, just above his Venus dimples. It didn’t take long for Winn to feel more liquid being smeared on both his lower thighs, with steady firm strokes moving up and down the underside of his legs. Winn didn’t suspect a thing when he felt the hands increase their focus on his hamstrings, moving closer upwards. Winn’s mind was soaked heavily with the pleasure of the accumulated lactic acid in his legs.

Winn was complacent with his focus when he released an unmediated moan from his lips when Mon was now focusing his hands on Winn’s butt cheeks. Winn continued his moaning antics as he felt the alien’s hand playing with his two bumps, swirling them in circles and occasionally spreading them open. The technician shivered when he felt his rear entrance exposed to an unknown source of warm air.

Winn was violent shook out from his trance with a firm slap on one of his butt cheeks, requesting Winn to turn around. It was then Winn noticed the raging hard on that he now bore in his nether regions. Winn covered his arousal with both his hands as he twisted his body, with now facing upwards.

“You need to put both your hands by your side, Winn,” Mon exclaimed before removing Winn’s hands, allowing Winn’s arousal to meet freely into the cold air that surrounded the room. Winn was surprised with himself how he wasn’t reluctant in exposing himself. Instead, he did what Mon told him almost eagerly.

_You wanted him to touch you, to feel you, to stroke you._

Winn harshly swallowed the saliva that was accumulating in his mouth. He shivered when the felt the familiar hands applying firm yet gentle touches that moved throughout his entire body, from his torso to the base of his ankles. The length of Mon’s massage on Winn’s body began to shorten, seemingly wanting to focus it on a certain location.

_He’s near. Maybe you should lead him by arching your back, putting it nearer to his face._

Winn succumbed to the voice in his head and did it said. He arched his back, putting his raging arousal in emphasis. He felt a loud swallow of amylase and hands halting in their path, just above the head of Winn’s arousal.

_Grind your hips. Let him know that you want it._

Winn grounded his hips, allowing the swollen head to poke the still hands of the alien agonisingly. Winn could hear his own breathing increase when he rubbed the head on Mon’s hands, stimulating pleasure down the whole length of his arousal. However, he noticed that it wasn’t his own breathing that increased, he could feel his masseur’s breath hiking every time he prodded Mon’s hands with his arousal. Winn was almost begging to be touched in a silent fashion.

It took the alien to understand the antics of Winn’s actions and slowly moved his hands that was still filled with lube, downwards, feeling the warmth length of the technician’s. With similar physiology as Homo sapiens, Mon certainly didn’t need to learn how to work his way through the sensitive muscle of Winn’s that’s filled with warm blood.

Winn's breath hitched as skilful hands worked their way around his arousal. He hadn’t had sex for a very long time as this would certainly help him release the stress he had been building up for months. His moans got louder and louder as the alien edged him closer to release.

His body spasm with pleasure as it took over his body, with his arousal releasing multiple magnitudes of white thick liquid, drenching his chest with a musky smell. He gasped for air after the hand job and thought it to be the best he ever had although it certainly helped with the lube, the warm hands and the firm grip the alien had on his length.

_I told you that it would be enjoyable._

“That was… I’m really… Winn… That wasn’t…” Mon blabbered, panic creeping into him after realising what he had done. Winn chuckled and gestured the other closer. He snaked both his hands behind Mon’s neck and brought him into a heated kiss. Their tongues battled ferociously as they tried to savour each other’s flavour, memorising the contours of the other’s mouth.

Winn hadn’t heard anything from the voice in his head ever since.

-

“Ewww! Why are we still here watching them? Can I leave please?” Kara gasped quietly, hands covering both her eyes. Alex chuckled as she hit the stop button on the recording system.

“Don’t act so innocent, Kara. We all knew what you and Lena did when you both are met up. Alone. Just the two of you.” Alex gave her sister a smug smile, noticing bright red streaking across the Kryptonian's cheeks.

“But… this is different! You said it was an experiment!” Kara argued back. Alex bellowed loudly before cupping her mouth, turning her attention to the two males on the other side of the wall. She sighed when the two continued their skin on skin contact before turning back to her _innocent_ sister.

“If we were to tell you that it was a ploy to put those two lovesick birds together, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be here. They just need a little push.” Alex explained. “Plus you could learn a thing or two from our beloved Daxamite. His hands are certainly _skilful._ Hope your hands are _skilful_ too, Kara.” Alex continued, giving her sister a conspicuous wink.

Kara squeaked embarrassingly and ran out of the room, leaving the Green Martian and Alex alone in the viewing room. Hank stroked his chin for a short moment before a question popped into the dark-skin male’s mind.

“Say, Ms Danvers. Where did you learn all this from? How are so sure that they would come together so flawlessly?” Hank asked.

It was a pity that Kara didn’t see the blush that formed on her sister’s features, before screeching when she accidentally pressed the delete button, effectively erasing the previously recorded video.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't supposed to have explicit content initially but it came out slightly subtle as I wrote it. Enjoy! Comments are welcomed.


End file.
